Unexpected Meetings
by dreaminreality
Summary: Running in to a dragon was not what Arthur expected when he and the knights had left the castle that day.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this wasn't what I was supposed to be working on but my brain needed a distraction and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. However what was meant to be a short, few hundred word one shot is, I fear, turning in to at least a two shot.**

**Oh well. This isn't that brilliant but hopefully some of you lovely people will like it anyway. At least the plot bunny has stopped attacking me... for now... I think it might just be napping actually...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin I have a whole list of things I would have changed **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Well this is unexpected." Gwaine muttered "And just when I thought our situation couldn't get any worse."

Arthur just scowled, shifting his swords grip within his hand.

"Now what?" Elyan asked softly, as he moved position slightly to better view the strange tableau they found themselves a part of.

Arthur shook his head, frantically trying to come up with a plan that would not end up with them all killed.

"Why can't we have one hunt where something doesn't go wrong? Just one." He heard Lancelot sigh from his left. He found himself silently agreeing with the sentiment.

When the knights, Merlin and himself had left Camelot earlier that day, they certainly hadn't been anticipating coming across three angry sorcerers out for blood, nor had they imagined that the sorcerers rants for revenge would be cut of mid flow by a huge Dragon landing in the clearing, a dragon that Arthur was fairly sure he was supposed to have killed.

So now here they were, facing three sorcerers across the clearing with the dragon off to one side, an equal distance from both parties.

Arthur knew that he and his knights were at a disadvantage. They needed to get in close for a fight, both the dragon and the sorcerers could kill them from a distance.

"You told me the Great Dragon was dead Merlin." Arthur hissed

"Well how was I supposed to know? I'm not exactly big on Dragon anatomy. Though we probably all should have realised it wasn't dead when its body disappeared."

A low grumbling noise broke the argument, and Arthur realised that the Dragon was trying to suppress a chuckle

"Indeed rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated young Pendragon." It said, its voice low and gravelly as it swung its head slightly to fix a golden eye on him.

"It talks!" Gwaine yelped and Arthur resisted the urge to whack him round the back of the head, as the knight had voiced the surprise he himself felt.

"Yes I talk. I am also not an it. I have a name, Kilgharrah." The Dragon replied, a touch of a reprimand in his voice.

He heard Merlin snort as Gwaine swallowed nervously "Right, sorry."

A gleeful laugh brought Arthurs attention back to the sorcerers as one of them, dressed in a cloak of deep blue stepped forward.

"You're end is upon you Arthur Pendragon. Even the Great Dragon rallies to bring an end to you and your fathers tyrannical reign."

The dragons head swung round, his gaze fixing on the sorcerer who faltered slightly, taking half a step back.

"What is your name?" The dragon, Kilgharrah, asked

"I am Randel" The man drew himself up proudly "And these are my brothers Torain " He gestured to the man in a dark green cloak, "And Gaben " The man on his left, his cloak black.

"Well Randel, What gives you leave to presume you know my mind?"

"What… Well I… I mean…" Arthur almost felt sorry for the man as he stood under the Dragons piercing gaze "Aren't you here to kill him?" Randel gestured vaguely towards him and Arthur scowled, sympathy vanishing. The Dragon however laughed.

"I have no wish to kill the young Pendragon and his companions."

"He doesn't?" Leon muttered

"Apparently not" Percival replied

His knights weren't the only ones who were confused. The confusion was written plainly across the faces of Randel and his brothers.

"But… But you attacked Camelot. You are a magical creature. Surely you want revenge against Uther and his line?"

The Dragon growled "As much as I would like to see the end of Uther, I have no quarrels with his son. I was blinded by the need for revenge upon the one who imprisioned me when I made the decision to attack Camelot."

"And so innocent people died all for revenge upon one person." Merlin said bitterness evident in his voice.

"Merlin" Although Arthur agreed with Merlin's point, he did not think it would be a good idea to rile up a dragon who was currently claiming that it wouldn't eat them.

"Then why did you stop? Uther still lives." Gaben growled

"I was commanded to stop. And when by all rights the man who commanded me should have slain me for what I had done he instead granted me mercy and allowed me to leave. And although I was commanded not to attack Camelot again I would not have done so. That act of mercy reminded me that the time of the Once and Future King is drawing ever closer and that Uther will not be on the throne for much longer. It reminded me that revenge is what started this war and that for as long as that cycle continues it will not end."

"I thought only a Dragonlord could command a dragon." Arthur said with a frown, remembering the desperate journey he and Merlin had undertaken, only for it to have been in vain "And they are all gone."

"It is true young Pendragon, that only a Dragonlord may command me, however it is not true that they are all gone. Like I am the last of my kind he is the last of his."

"And he ordered you not to attack Camelot?" There was a note of disbelief in Gaben's voice.

Kilgharrah looked faintly amused "I believe we have just established that fact."

"But why?" Randel spluttered

"Maybe he just wanted to protect his home, his friends." Merlin piped up from behind Arthur and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lancelot's eyes widen slightly before a contemplative look settled on his face. Arthur filed that reaction away to muse on later.

"Indeed. He has protected Camelot from the shadows against many attacks that, without his interference, would have led to Camelot's end long ago."

Arthur felt at a bit of a loss "So you're saying that Camelot has some secret Sorcerer as a protector?"

The dragon smiled, and it crossed Arthurs mind that it was strange that despite the teeth now on show he was sure it was a friendly gesture… Kind of.

"Not a sorcerer, a Warlock. One born of magic, the most powerful magic user who has or will ever walk the Earth."

"You're talking about Emrys," The previously silent Torain stepped forward, a note of awe in his voice. "You mentioned the Once and Future King earlier. Why would Emrys protect Camelot of all places."

Arthur watched in awe as Kilgharrah stretched, extending his wings in preparation for taking flight

"The Warlock Emrys protects the Once and Future King from the shadows, waiting for the day when Magic will be free once more."

"What do you mean?" Arthur suddenly felt the urge to learn everything possible about this King and his Warlock protector "Who is this king? And why would he be in Camelot."

The dragon jumped in to the air with a laugh "Camelot is the centre from where Albion will begin. Emrys protects the king who is his friend, the other half of his coin. The king of prophecies who destiny says will unite the lands and restore magic to its rightful place. He protects you Arthur Pendragon."

With that the Dragon took off, the sound of his wings fading as those left in the clearing stood there stunned.

"Definitely unexpected." Gwaine broke the silence.

"Me… But…" Arthur felt dazed. Him? The Once and Future King that the Dragon claimed was a figure of prophecies, who would unite the lands of Albion. He swallowed. Surely that was an impossible goal. As much as he would like for there to be peace between the various kingdoms, the chances of that happening were, well… The dragon must have made a mistake. Even if this king existed it wasn't him. He was headstrong and a little arrogant and there were plenty of decisions in his past that he had made wrong.

As for having a magical protector, he was the son of a man who would see magic users dead. Why protect him? And if someone was using magic to protect him well surely he would have noticed some signs. Yes he had had his fair share of lucky escapes, more than his fair share really. And occasionally he thinks that something worked better than it should have, and there was that light… He shook his head. No, no he couldn't be…

His train of thought was cut short as a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Merlin looking at him, his forehead slightly creased with a worried frown.

"You alright?" He questioned softly. Arthur swallowed and tried to pull himself together. He couldn't freak out here, he would wait until he got back to Camelot and the privacy of his chambers.

"Of course I am Merlin." He knew he didn't fool him, not really, but Merlin just smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I always said you would be a great king." he said softly and as Merlin turned away another revelation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Merlin…" He breathed and the man in question turned back towards him with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Sire!" Arthur turned at the summons, his head spinning slightly to see the three sorcerers kneeling on the ground not far from him, their heads bowed. Blast! He had forgotten about them.

"They just surrendered Sire." Leon muttered, looking a little unsure "What do we do with them."

"Surrendered?" Arthur frowned, his mind still churning with confusion, denial and a little hurt. He moved to stand in front of the three men, putting on a mask to hide everything he felt. He was the prince, and there were problems to be dealt with. He could sort his thoughts later.

"A short while ago you were out for our blood. Why would you just surrender?"

"Because you are the Once and Future King."

"You believe the Dragon." Arthur was curious

The sorcerer named Torain looked up "Dragons are magical creatures with long lives and inexplicable ties to fate and destiny. Very few of a dragons actions are without motive, even if that motive is not immediately clear.  
He declared you as the Once and Future King and so that is what you are. And if Emrys has chosen to protect you then it is just more proof that you are the King of prophecies."

"Why though?" Gaben said suddenly, looking towards his brother "Why would Emrys choose to protect Camelot and the Pendragons? People who would kill him as soon as look at him." Gabens furious eyes turned on Arthur "Why has he decided that you are the King. You who follows willingly in his Fathers footsteps in persecuting people like us."

"Arthur is nothing like his father!" Arthur heard Merlin snap before he even could begin to muster a response. He glanced to his side to see his friend standing tensely, anger written across his face.

"Arthur is his own person with his own thoughts. And though at times he can be an arrogant, self absorbed prat he's also good and noble and he cares about his people. But even if he doesn't have the same blinding prejudice that his father holds don't you think the fact he keeps getting attacked by magic just ensures he turns against it more? Just like Uther attacks magic for the sins of one, magic users attack Camelot and Arthur for the sins of his father and so Uther retaliates further. Like the dragon said, it's a never ending circle of revenge." Merlin was breathing rather heavily as everyone stared at him, before his face started to redden as he realised exactly what he had said.

"Well it's nice to hear you do have _some_ good opinions of me Merlin." Arthur broke the silence, his words causing Merlin to flush a deeper red.

"I still think you're a prat most of the time." He muttered in response.

Arthur just smirked, despite the warmth that had entered his chest at Merlins words, before turning back to the sorcerers.

"What were your plans for Camelot?" he asked, eyeing the three men

"None." Randel was the one to answer, his voice sour. "We were merely passing through this way. When we crossed paths with you we thought we would take the opportunity to try and rid the world of one more Pendragon."

"So you were not originally planning on attacking me and my men?"

"No sire." Torain dipped his head "We were on our way to a druid encampment. I specialise in healing magic and I was hoping they would help me advance my skills."

"Enough of this talk." Gabon spoke bitterly "We all know the outcome of what is happening here. Just get on and kill us already. We will not fight you, even if we wanted to I'm sure Emrys would have stepped in wherever he may be." Arthur couldn't help his glance flicking to Merlin, who was looking at the men with a rather sad and resigned look on his face. Merlin whom he didn't want to think to deeply of at that moment, especially in relation to magic, but whos opinion mattered to Arthur, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

He hesitated for a brief moment then swallowed, his back straightening as he looked down on the three men in front of him.

"The laws of Camelot state that the sentence for anyone practicing magic is death," Out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin flinch and his resolve hardened. A glance round the rest of his men showed them with blank faces, but he knew them well enough to know they were uncomfortable. Killing enemies in a fight was one thing but straight out execution of a surrendered foe was another. But he was also sure they would accept whatever decision he would make.

He glared at the three men in front of him, who held their eyes on the ground, two of them scowling and one looking resigned.

"For the fact you have magic alone you should be put to death. But on top of that you also chose to attack the crown prince of Camelot and his men, an act of treason that also holds a punishment of execution."

A final glance at Merlin and Arthur made his decision. He let his shoulders slump slightly

"However, your attack was not premeditated, nor did you end up causing any harm to me or my men, you also have chosen to surrender without a fight." Everyone was looking at him now, some in puzzlement and confusion, but it was Merlins gaze that he caught. Merlin who had the beginnings of a smile and pride in his eyes, like he knew exactly what Arthur was going to say. To be fair, Arthur thought, Merlin knew him so well he probably did.

"I have mostly seen the bad side of magic, but I have seen some good sides to and for a long time I have been entertaining the idea that the fight against magic is not as black and white as my father claims."

His eyes moved away from Merlin to gaze sternly at the three sorcerers in front of him, who were all now looking slightly hopeful and vaguely unbelieving.

"As the dragon said, we are in a cycle of revenge that needs to be broken. If Emrys is willing to break that cycle by standing with me rather than against, then I should live up to the hopes and expectations he holds for me."

Arthur took a deep breath. If his father ever found out about what he was about to say then he feared what the outcome would be.

"I'm willing to help break that cycle. If you swear to leave Camelot peacefully, promise never to attack the city or its people then you are free to go."

He offered his hand to the man he stood in front of, Torain, who took it hesitantly and allowed Arthur to pull him to his feet.

"You're really going to let us walk away?" Randel looked slightly incredulous as he scrambled to stand.

"Yes. But heed my warning. You go back on your word and attack Camelot then I will bring the full might of Camelots army down on you. And I'm sure Emrys would not be to pleased either."

Torain suddenly dropped back to one knee, bowing his head "My king. I swear that I will only use my magic to aid others and should you ever need my aid then you will need only ask. My loyalty will remain with you and I shall wait for the day when I can proclaim that loyalty for all of Camelot to hear."

For a moment Arthur was quite taken aback. He had expected a thanks maybe, but not proclamations of loyalty. Automatically he sought Merlins gaze, looking for some form of reassurance. Merlin eyes met his, obvious pride shining in them and a grin plastered across his face.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why Emrys protects you Pendragon." Gabon knelt beside Torain, his brother mimicking his move on Torains other side.

"We will look forward to the time you will become king and magic will be welcome once again." Randel said "In the meantime we will spread the word that the time of The Once and Future King is almost upon us. And as Torain said, should you ever need our aid we will be willing to give it."

"Thank you." Arthur said, feeling rather out of control of events. The three men stood and nodded at him

"I hope we meet again sire, though under better circumstances." Torain smiled

Arthur nodded "please try to avoid Camelots patrols. I will not be able to help if you are caught."

The men nodded, then slipped away, disappearing in to the trees.

The clearing was silent for a few moments before Arthur took a deep breath and turned to face his men, his friends, his eyes searching their faces.

Gwaine moved forward, clapping a hand on to his shoulder in silent support and as he glanced round Arthur relaxed. He knew his men and although Gwaine was being the most obvious in his approval, he could see the others mirrored those thoughts.

"It's getting late. We'll set up camp here for the night and head back to Camelot in the morning."

The response was immediate, everyone falling in to the automatic routine of setting up camp, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

And now there was nothing to distract his thoughts, he let them dwell on what the dragon had said, and more importantly, the revelation that had hit him like a blow to the stomach. The revelation that if what the dragon said was true, then the only person who he could believe Emrys to be, was Merlin.

* * *

**So Opinions? Do you want, or think it needs, another chapter? As mentioned it was born of an escaped plot bunny who wouldn't let me work on the fic I'm meant to be working on. Those bunnies had quite a fight actually, didn't know they could be so vicious. There's fur everywhere. **

**Let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this took a bit longer than expected. It also seems to have gone a little different to how I originally intended, hopefully you guys will like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourite and especially reviewed. Hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: Things would be very different if I owned Merlin**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You all right Arthur?" the question, accompanied by the feel of someone dropping to sit on the log beside him startled the prince out of his churning thoughts.

"I'm fine Merlin" he growled, not needing to look away from the cheerful fire that sat in the centre of their camp to know who was beside him.

There was silence for a few precious seconds then "Don't think to hard Arthur, it will make your head hurt."

He snarled, lobbing a small twig in to the fire before jumping to his feet and striding away from the group. He needed space.

"Sire?" He saw Leon half rise in question, the rest of the knights becoming guarded, hands straying to swords

"Everything is fine Sir Leon." He forced his voice to remain even, "I'm going to look for more firewood." He ignored the fact there was already a healthy stack of wood set to one side, using the excuse to stride in to the surrounding trees, hearing the echo of Gwaines question "Whats eating Princess?" as he lost sight of the camp.

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, mentally mapping the location of the camp before striking out deeper in to the trees.

Ten minutes later he hit a small stream and he stopped. Leaning back against a tree he slid to the floor, drawing his knees to his chest, he rest his arms on them and let his gaze wander over the scene in front of him.

Night may have fallen but with the moon almost full and the sky filled with stars there was plenty of light for him to see by. The stream flowed on and he let the sound of its trickling path over the rocks lull him in to an almost hypnotic state.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, lulled by the sounds of the night, but slowly he became aware of a presence standing in the shadows of the trees to his left.

He tensed slightly, silently cursing himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings. He had no idea if the man had been there long, or if there were others about.

As if sensing he had been spotted the figure moved, stepping out from the shadows and allowing the light of the moon to fall upon his features.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he let his body relax.

"Lancelot."

The acknowledgement was what the man had obviously been waiting for as at the sound of his name he moved further in to the small clearing, stopping just a short distance from the prince

"Sire."

The prince sighed as he realised that his knight was going to say no more. Stretching his legs out he eyed the man, taking note of the unconscious signals his friend was giving out. The tension in the way he stood, the nerves that showed in the way his eyes would flitter around the clearing.

"What do you want Lancelot?"

The mans eyes snapped back to look at the prince and he shrugged

"You've been gone for over an hour sire, we were starting to become worried."

Arthurs eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't realised he had been sitting there that long, no wonder his muscles were starting to feel slightly stiff.

"Well as you can see Lancelot, I am perfectly fine. No need for a search party."

Lancelots lips quirked in to a smile before his gaze became more serious.

"Is… Is everything… all right sire?" Arthur frowned slightly at the knights hesitant question and Lancelot hastened on "It's just, you've seemed a bit… off? Since the dragon and those sorcerers…"

"It's a lot to think on." Arthur said softly "I've been brought up on the thought that magic is evil, that those who use it mean nothing but harm, yet I'm told that someone is using magic to protect me, and that I am destined to return magic to the land. Told this by a dragon no less. I then broke my Fathers laws by allowing three sorcerers to live." Arthur watched Lancelot carefully as he spoke his next words, knowing that the reactions of the man would either confirm or deny his suspicions.

"What's more I have no intention of reporting the incident, nor reporting that there is a sorcerer, no Warlock I believe the Dragon said, living within Camelots walls. Especially if this Emrys is who I believe him to be."

Arthur had to admire how well the man managed to hide his shock.

"You… You think you know who Emrys is?"

Arthurs eyes narrowed "I know. Just as I believe you do."

Lancelot took half a step back "Me sire… I don't…"

"Don't lie to me Lancelot." He growled "I have no more wish to be lied to."

"Sire I…" His shoulders seemed to drop and he lowered himself to the ground, maintaining the distance between the prince and himself. Arthur watched him, waiting until the man finally looked at him again and spoke

"How…"

"I am not stupid Lancelot, and not quite as unobservant as some claim. I saw the way you reacted when the dragon spoke. In my mind there is only one person who Emrys could be." Arthur looked away, looking out across the stream once more. He had gone over it so many times in his head, picking apart everything the dragon had said, every reaction from those around him. Picking apart every memory he had in the years since he had arrived. There was so much more that made sense if you factored magic in to the equation.

"He is a good man." Lancelot said softly, breaking Arthur from his thoughts once more "He has saved my life, your life, the whole of Camelot. He has never asked for acknowledgement or thanks despite the risks he takes.

He adores you as a brother would, and truly believes that you will be the greatest king ever known. And I agree with him. You already showed some of that greatness in letting those men go free."

Lancelot climbed back to his feet "I swore my loyalty to you sire but I also swore my loyalty to him, even if he did not ask me to. I pray that I will not have to choose. You are both my friends but forgive me for I do not believe I could stand idly by if…"

"I told you I will not turn him in to be executed." Arthur snapped, his anger flaring "I may be angry and… and I would not do that." He was sure Lancelot could read the unspoken hurt rolling off him in waves but he would not voice it.

"I shall return to the camp sire." Lancelot bowed and Arthur hurriedly got to his feet.

"We shall return together." He said stiffly, not wanting Lancelot to forewarn his servant, knowing that a much needed conversation had to be had. Ignoring the slight dejected air that surrounded Lancelot, he let the anger and hurt that churned through him fuel his steps.

Lancelot stopped him only a short distance from the camp with a hand on his arm, causing the prince to tense.

"He never told me." He said softly, moving so he could see Arthurs face "I found out by accident when he saved my life. I don't think he has ever actually told anyone."

Arthur stared at the man for a moment before nodding, catching the silent message Lancelot was implying.

He glanced at the firelight he could see through the trees before steeling his shoulders and marching in to the camp, Lancelot close on his heels.

The rest of the knights all scrambled to their feet at the sound of their arrival but Arthur ignored them, his eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

"Merlin."

* * *

**Lancelot? No no you're supposed to be Merlin, what are you doing?**

**As I said, took a bit of an unexpected turn. Not sure I really got the characters right but oh well.**

**Hopefully I'll get the (Possibly?) last chapter up soon, though seeing as this supposed one shot is taking on a life of its own... **

**Let me know what you think or if you spot any mistakes. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took so long, can't seem to get it right. I've rewritten this chapter so many times its ridiculous. To be honest I'm still not happy but I think you have all waited long enough. (Don't be surprised if its edited at a later date)**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed. I love knowing what you all think.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I wish Merlin was mine but unfortunately...**

* * *

"Merlin"

Arthur saw Merlins' eyes flicker from him to Lancelot behind him. He must have seen something in the knights expression because his shoulders slumped and he sighed, "Damn Dragon." He muttered before his back straightened and he fixed his gaze on Arthur

"Sire"

For a moment Arthur hesitated knowing his next words would mean there was no going back. Everything would be confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt. He knew that Merlin would not even try to deny it, not when he knew that Arthur knew.

"Show me." He growled

Merlins' breath hitched slightly, the only outward sign that he was in any way not as calm and unafraid as he was trying to appear.

Ignoring the confusion of the knights around them Arthur watched Merlin closely as he lifted his hand towards the fire. He swallowed, then his eyes blazed gold and out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw the fire flare upwards, before a shape formed within the flames. The shape of a dragon. He heard the knights yelp and scramble back as the dragon seemed to roar as it swept away from the fire and circled the camp, before diving back in to the flames and vanishing.

The whole time Arthur didn't take his eyes away from Merlins'.

As the dragon disappeared Arthur watched the golden glow fade from his servants eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Gwaine swore loudly and Arthur sensed Lancelot move forward to stand between the knights and himself and Merlin

"They need to sort it out between themselves first." Lancelot said firmly as he put a light hand on Gwaines' shoulder and another on Leons' as both men made to move forward.

"You already knew." Elyan said, a touch of accusation in his voice

"He told you?" The hurt in Gwaines' voice was obvious to all

"No he didn't tell me but yes I knew…"

"He's who the Dragon meant. He's Emrys." Percival's quiet statement caused the rest of the knights to look at him in surprise, before they all started to talk over each other.

Arthur had had enough. "Silence!" he roared, his eyes still fixed on Merlin, who was looking more nervous by the second.

The knights shut up.

"You lied to me."

"I didn't want to, well, I mean, maybe when we first met… couldn't exactly say hi, my names Merlin and I have magic to the prince of Camelot could I? That wouldn't have been a good idea at all. After that, well it never seemed the right time, and I didn't want to make you choose…" Merlin trailed off, biting his lip, his eyes flicking up to meet Arthurs before he looked away again, his fingers twisting nervously in to the material of his trousers. He sighed.

"My whole life I've been told to keep my magic a secret. To hide it, to never tell, to never let anybody see, to never fully trust, because doing so would mean my death, if not from Camelot then from others who have been taught to fear what magic can do. I've been taught to hide just as you have been taught to fear." His eyes flicked once more to meet Arthurs, his voice soft as he spoke

"I've always been scared, because even after knowing there was a good chance you would accept me, and maybe eventually forgive, I am terrified of seeing hate and fear and mistrust in the eyes of those I care about. I'm scared that even if you do not have me killed you would send me away where I can not protect you, protect my friends and my home. I make excuses why the time never seems right, and while they are true to some degree the truth really is that I am a coward whose biggest fear is that his friends will hate him for something he was born with."

For a moment the only sound breaking the silence of the camp was the crackle of the dwindling fire that burnt between them, before Merlin closed his eyes and dipped his head

"I'm sorry Arthur, I never wanted to hurt you, any of you," Merlin glanced at the nearby knights, acknowledging the shock and hurt they too were surely feeling.

Arthur swallowed. What must it have been like, he wondered, growing up with such a constant fear. And how lonely, to have to always have to hide a part of yourself, to never let others see.

Arthur knew a little of that type of loneliness. Growing up as a prince meant he always had to act a certain way, to hold himself apart from others. He had never really had a proper friend until Merlin. Merlin who saw Arthur before he saw a prince. Maybe that was why the fact he had kept his secret hurt so much.

But he did understand, kind of. He was angry and hurt but Merlin was his friend, even if he was loathe to acknowledge it out loud. His friend whose biggest secret had just been wrenched in to the open, a secret that could cost him his life.

Arthur blew out a long breath, feeling some of the anger that had coursed through his body leave him. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulders.

"You've never been a coward Merlin. Now sit down you idiot before you fall down." He pushed the pale servant down to sit on a log before sitting down beside him. Merlin eyes snapped to his, his gaze searching Arthurs face as the knights slowly moved forwards to regain their own seats by the fire.

Glancing at them Arthur could see both Elyan and Leon looked a little weary, whilst Gwaine had started grinning, a mischievous look in his eye. But tension he didn't know he had felt left him as he realised that none of the knights had even thought of reaching for their weapons at the revelation.

He turned back towards Merlin who was still staring at him, a vague hopeful look in his eyes.

"You are going to tell us about everything you have done with your magic." Arthur growled "And that better include an explanation as to why the great dragon is still alive and what exactly he was talking about when he called me the Once and Future King."

Merlin nodded, his shoulders hunching once more as he curled in to himself. Arthur huffed and nudged him "First though if you could stoke back up the fire, we could do without freezing whilst we listen to you talk." Merlin made to get up but Arthur caught his arm "No Merlin." For a moment Merlin stared at him in bewilderment but Arthur just raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head towards the fire. "Stoke it up."

And as Merlin seemed to grasp exactly what he was asking and gave him a blinding grin as his eyes again turned that disconcerting gold, Arthur thought that maybe magic was something he could learn to live with after all.

* * *

**Not my best work but at least its finished. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and it at least partly lived up to expectations.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed ect this fic, let me know what you think of this final chapter :)**


End file.
